Ad Infinitum
by MadMeary
Summary: Aurora ne cessait de penser au baiser que Finn de Guise et elle avaient échangé. Elle avait encore sur les lèvres la douceur et le goût de celles de l'aîné de la famille.


_**L'univers de the originals est à Julie Plec. Ceci est la suite de Baiser Fruité.**_

* * *

 _ **Ad Infinitum**_

Aurora ne cessait de penser au baiser que Finn de Guise et elle avaient échangé. Elle avait encore sur les lèvres la douceur et le goût de celles de l'aîné de la famille. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur premier baiser, et meilleur homme pour le lui donner. Il était si merveilleux, si beau, si tendre, si prévenant, il n'avait rien à voir avec tous les nobles qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Elle était tellement heureuse par cette journée fabuleuse qu'elle venait de vivre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour se calmer, elle décida d'aller prier. Elle se leva, s'habilla d'une longue robe rouge et se dirigea vers la salle prévue à cet effet.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce que ses yeux tombèrent sur un horrible et terrifiant spectacle. Lucien Castle et Klaus de Guise étaient en train de boire le sang de serviteurs du château. La jeune comtesse ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était tétanisée. Lucien fut le premier à remarquer sa présence, et elle distingua très nettement les traces de sang autour de sa bouche et ses étranges dents pointues. Il arriva très rapidement vers elle, et alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, un corps s'interposa entre eux. Il s'agissait de son amie Rebekah de Guise, lorsque celle-ci se retourna vers elle, ses traits changèrent, et Aurora cria de peur avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe sans demander son reste. Elle pria de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, qu'ils soient humains ou bien monstres.

Elle parvint sans difficulté jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se précipita dans son lit sans se déshabiller et se cacha sous les couvertures. Elle ne pourrait plus trouver le sommeil, elle était beaucoup trop troublée pour cela. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses paupières elle revoyait Lucien et Niklaus se nourrissant du sang des cadavres, les traits inhumains de Rebekah... Si cette dernière étaient des monstres, cela signifiait qu'Elijah, Kol et Finn en étaient aussi. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle le réalisa. Son bonheur avait été de courte durée, comme toujours, la vie lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse elle qui avait tué sa mère en venant au monde.

Au lever du soleil elle ne dormait pas, elle avait passé sa nuit à fixer la porte de peur qu'un des de Guise ne vienne la tuer dans son sommeil. Elle avait veillé jusqu'au petit jour et elle était épuisée. Elle était malheureuse, et elle avait mal au cœur. Elle ne pouvait croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait soit comme les créatures qu'elle avait vu la veille.

« Lady Aurora, puis-je entrer ?, lui demanda une de ses servantes de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Non, je, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, excuse-moi auprès de mon père, de mon frère et de nos invités, répondit-elle.

-Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?, la questionna la servante.

-Non, je te remercie, je suis simplement fatiguée, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, la rassura-t-elle.

-Très bien lady Aurora, appelez si votre état empire.

-Merci je le ferai, affirma-t-elle. »

Elle attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle était certes las mais si cela avait été nécessaire elle aurait pu se lever et endurer cette journée et les obligations que lui conférait son titre. La véritable raison qui la faisait rester dans sa chambre était qu'elle redoutait de croiser les de Guise ou Lucien, maintenant qu'il était devenu comme eux, elle s'en méfiait. Elle espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Tristan, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si son frère souffrait à cause d'elle.

Elle resta confinée toute la journée entre ses quatre murs, redoutant à chaque instant la venue des de Guise. La lune était de retour dans le ciel, et rien ne s'était passé, elle commençait à douter de ce qu'elle avait vu, peut-être avait-elle seulement rêvé ? Cette pensée la soulagea et elle se sentit plus légère. C'était sûrement sa maladie qui lui avait joué des tours. Elle se changea et se coucha l'esprit plus tranquille que la veille.

Il était très tard et malgré son état de fatigue elle était encore éveillée. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle ne risquait rien, quelque chose au fond d'elle était convaincue que ce n'était pas une vision qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente. Elle se tourna pour la énième fois et fit face à la porte. Elle faillit hurler en apercevant une silhouette près de l'entrée de sa chambre. L'ombre s'avança de quelques pas et son cœur se mit à battre vite et fort lorsqu'elle l'identifia comme étant Finn de Guise.

« N'ayez pas peur ma lady je vous en pris, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Elle se redressa lentement, et s'assit sur son lit, gardant près d'elle ses couvertures. Un homme était dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, mais était-ce seulement un homme ?

-Seigneur Finn, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il ne lui semblait pas hostile et sa peur diminua. Il avait toujours été si gentil avec elle, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en prendrait à elle.

-J'ai appris ce à quoi vous aviez assisté la nuit dernière et je tenais à m'excuser pour cette horrible scène, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

En l'observant elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air sincère et elle crû même déceler de la honte et du dégoût dans son regard.

-Ne vous excusez pas mon seigneur, vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, lui répondit-elle.

-Non ma lady, vous vous trompez, les seuls fautifs sont mon frère Niklaus, ma sœur Rebekah et votre serviteur, la contredit-il en colère contre ces trois-là.

Elle fut touchée par son obstination à vouloir la défendre et le refus qu'il avait de la blâmer.

-Ne soyez pas fâché contre votre sœur, si elle n'avait pas été là je serais mort au moment où je vous parle, je lui dois la vie avoua-t-elle.

-J'ignore comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre s'il vous était arrivé quoique ce soit, je m'en veux si vous saviez, j'aurais dû être là pour vous protéger, regretta-t-il amèrement.

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa tendrement.

-Seigneur Finn je vais bien, c'est l'essentiel, je vous en supplie n'y songez plus.

Il lui fit un sourire, le premier de la soirée, et le cœur de la petite rousse se remit à battre comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le brun.

-Lady Aurora, au nom des sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous je vous dois la vérité. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose, c'est de garder pour vous tout ce que je vais vous révéler, ceci doit rester strictement entre nous.

-Je vous jure sur la vie de Tristan que rien de ce que vous me confirez ne quittera pas cette pièce, promit-elle.

Aurora n'aimait pas cacher des choses à son frère, mais il était hors de question qu'elle trahisse la confiance de Finn.

-Ce que je vais vous conter est assez long et assez difficile à entendre, je comprendrais si vous préfériez rester dans l'inconnu, continua-t-il.

-Seigneur Finn si je compte à vos yeux et je sens que c'est le cas, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur, cela serait un honneur pour moi si vous consentiez à partager ce poids qui vous pèse, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ma lady, céda-t-il.

Elle l'invita à prendre place sur son lit, il s'exécuta et elle s'assit à son tour tout près de lui. Il fut pendant longtemps silencieux semblant hésiter à lui révéler son secret. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les siennes.

-Mon seigneur rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne changera l'opinion ou les sentiments que j'ai pour vous, lui assura-t-elle.

Il plongea ses iris dans les siens afin de vérifier la véracité de ses propos. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il y lit de la sincérité.

-Tout d'abord ma fratrie et moi ne nous appelons pas de Guise mais Mikaelson, nous ne sommes pas de nobles français mais de simples vikings. Nous avons perdu notre plus jeune frère qui a été tué par un loup-garou, c'est un être humain qui se transforme en loup lors des nuits de pleine lune. A la suite de cette tragédie notre mère qui est...qui était une sorcière, elle est morte, a sombré dans la folie, et pour ne pas qu'ils nous arrivent quelque chose à notre tour, elle n'aurait pas supporté que nous mourrions, nous a changé en vampire. Nous sommes immortels, mais nous craignons la lumière du jour, et comme vous le savez nous devons nous nourrir de sang humain pour vivre, lui raconta-t-il.

Il avait été étonné de la facilité avec laquelle les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, et à présent qu'il lui avait tout avoué il se sentait plus léger, comme si un énorme poids lui avait été retiré. Il n'avait plus à lui mentir, et même s'il l'avait perdu, au moins il avait été honnête avec elle et il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

La petite rousse songeait à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait deviné que madame Mikaelson avait beaucoup compté pour lui et que son décès l'avait beaucoup affecté et l'affectait encore. Elle comprenait ce sentiment, elle qui avait tué sa mère en venant au monde. Elle qui la pleurait tous les jours, elle savait ce que cela faisait de vivre sans une maman. Elle avait du mal à croire à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et pourtant elle n'avait aucun doute que c'était la vérité.

-Si je vous dégoûtais ou que je vous effrayais je ne vous en voudrais pas, je quitterais cette chambre et votre vie. Je vous promets que je ne vous importunerais plus jamais, fit-il serment.

-Finn, vous n'êtes ni dégoûtant ni un monstre horrible dont je devrais avoir peur. Vous n'êtes en aucun responsable de ce que vous et votre fratrie êtes devenus, vous êtes un homme bien, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas cela. Si vous n'aviez pas une âme pure je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de vous, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Lady Aurora, la personne qui a une âme pure ici c'est vous, un être comme moi ne mérite pas d'être aimé par une femme comme vous, commenta-t-il en collant son front contre le sien.

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtises seigneur Mikaelson, vous le méritez plus que beaucoup d'hommes que j'ai rencontré, je vous aime et rien ne me fera arrêter, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, elle l'aimait malgré tout, malgré sa nature de vampire, malgré ce qu'il était obligé de faire pour survivre.

-Je vous aime aussi ma lady, vos paroles me touchent profondément, et je vous jure que je ne permettrai pas que qui que ce soit ne vous fasse du mal, déclara-t-il.

-Mon preux chevalier de la nuit, je vous en remercie, dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Il se fait tard, et si je me fis à votre regard vous êtes fatiguée, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Faîtes de beaux rêves lady Aurora, lui souhaita-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Si vous êtes dedans il seront merveilleux, affirma-t-elle en souriant. »

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, sous les couvertures et ne ferma pas ses paupières avant qu'il ne soit parti. Elle n'avait plus peur de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle savait qu'il la protégerait, avec lui elle était à l'abri de tout danger.


End file.
